


В конце лабиринта

by NecRomantica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Лэнсу нравится Кит. Давно. Очень давно.





	В конце лабиринта

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/gifts).



— Чувак, ты меня пугаешь, — говорит Ханк.

— Чем? — уточняет Лэнс.

— Тем, что превращаешься в меня.

— Что? Еще чего! Я всего лишь хочу бургер!

— Но ты даже не любишь бургеры!

— Ты тоже не любишь зеленую слизь, но ты же ее ешь, — парирует Лэнс.

— Мы все ее едим, — напоминает Ханк. — Как бы то ни было, у местных точно нет бургеров. Вообще ничего похожего. Хотя… могу принести тебе какого-то рака. Если включить фантазию, его можно принять за ролл с тунцом.

— Спасибо, не надо, — морщится Лэнс.

И мысленно ставит галочку напротив пункта “Фастфуд” в своем списке “Тысяча способов добиться Кита”. Галочку — потому что насчет бургеров Лэнс еще не сдался, мало ли, куда их занесет в итоге, может быть, на планету, где бургеры растут прямо из земли. И тогда он притащит Киту целую охапку, а тот, сходя с ума от благодарности…

Додумать Лэнс не успевает из-за очередного сигнала тревоги: мечты мечтами, а от обязанности научиться собирать Вольтрона на скорость в любое время дня и ночи их еще никто не освобождал.

***

На самом деле, в плане Лэнса, наверное, меньше тысячи пунктов. Например, вариант “Заставить Кита ревновать, постоянно клеясь к любой встреченной представительнице прекрасного пола” давно провалился, и Лэнс его вычеркнул. Как и вариант “Сказать честно и прямо”. 

Это он сделал еще в Гарнизоне. И даже не получил по роже, хотя, наверное, такой исход был бы приятнее, чем то, что вышло в итоге. Кит просто не воспринял его всерьез. Решил, что Лэнс шутит. Несмешно, потому что и смеяться Кит не стал. Просто молча ушел.

А Лэнс давно уже не шутит. С того самого момента, как увидел Кита в академии. Неулыбчивого, в перчатках, наверняка прячущих сбитые костяшки, с дурацкой челкой до самых бровей. Кит скользнул по Лэнсу невидящим взглядом и прошел мимо к полетному симулятору. А Лэнс не привык, чтобы его игнорировали. Его никогда не игнорировали, даже когда он с помощью обаяния, щедро дарованного ему природой, пытался охмурить очередную красотку. Красотка смеялась, шепталась с подружками, потом они смеялись над Лэнсом уже вместе, а это уже какое-никакое, но внимание.

Кит же просто прошел мимо, как будто Лэнс пустым местом был.

И это задело. Лэнс, конечно, предпринимал еще несколько попыток: безуспешно пытался завязать с Китом беседу — тот отвечал на все вопросы, касающиеся пилотирования, и тут же сворачивал разговор, стоило Лэнсу коснуться чего-то более приземленного, похода в кино, например, или просто в столовку; искал информацию через соцсети или знакомых. Глухо. Вне академии Кита словно не существовало.

А потом он перестал существовать и там. Лучший пилот отчислен из-за проблем с поведением, об этом трепали языками еще несколько месяцев, и Лэнсу страсть как хотелось узнать, что же все-таки там на самом деле произошло. Ему впору было радоваться: благодаря отчислению Кита его перевели в класс боевых кораблей, о чем он всегда и мечтал. 

Но почему исполниться не могли две мечты разом?

Впрочем, теперь Лэнс волнуется куда меньше. Кит снова рядом, они Паладины Вольтрона, у них впереди грандиозная миссия и масса времени, которое придется провести бок о бок. А у Лэнса — еще туча неопробованных пунктов в плане. Какой-нибудь да непременно сработает!

***

— Чего тебе вдруг приспичило? — хмурится Кит.

— Хочу убедиться, что ты не растерял своих навыков пилота, пока отсиживался в пустыне, — хмыкает Лэнс.

И понимает, что налажал сходу. Вообще-то это был пункт плана номер один: “Проводить больше времени вместе”, и Лэнсу не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем позвать Кита полетать на Львах. В конце концов, они только недавно обрели эти крутейшие транспортные средства, и привыкать к ним придется еще долго. Но про пустыню — это он, конечно, зря загнул.

— Я все еще летаю лучше тебя, — фыркает Кит. — Тут даже проверок не нужно.

— Да ты просто боишься, что я тебя уделаю, потому и не хочешь! — теперь уже Лэнс не может пойти на попятную.

— Нет, я просто не хочу, — Кит отмахивается от него, как от надоедливого насекомого, и уходит.

Лэнс все-таки наворачивает несколько кругов вокруг планеты.

— Что я делаю не так? — спрашивает он у Синего, и хотя тот молчит, в голове отчего-то всплывает отчетливое “Все”.

Лэнс недовольно бьет по приборам, увеличивая скорость, и вдруг замечает, как мимо проносится Красный. Не выдержал, значит?

Он улыбается и пускается следом, быстро нагоняет и даже выходит вперед. На секунду. Потом Кит уносится вдаль, словно реактивный истребитель от кукурузника, и Лэнс нехотя поворачивает Синего к замку.

Провести время вместе не вышло. Да и Кит, скорее всего, вылетел, когда захотел, а не потому что вспомнил о предложении Лэнса. 

Это гложет до самой ночи, когда Лэнс ворочается в кровати, безуспешно пытаясь заснуть. Под закрытыми веками он видит жилистый торс, перевитые венами руки, маллет, раньше казавшийся ему таким дурацким, а сейчас он представить Кита с другой прической не может. Как не может представить кого-то еще, кому такая бы подошла. 

Сон в конце концов накрывает мутной душной пеленой, не принося облегчения.

Длинные пальцы ложатся на губы, давят небрежно, плотная ткань перчатки трется о подбородок. Лэнс послушно открывает рот, скользит между пальцами языком, прихватывает губами, слизывая соль и легкой металлический привкус. Кит смотрит нечитаемым взглядом, водит влажными от слюны подушечками по подбородку, щекам, векам. А потом наклоняется, наклоняется, почти касается губами рта Лэнса…

И Лэнс просыпается, хватая ртом воздух там, где только что находился Кит.

***

— Эй, привет! — Лэнс догоняет Кита, когда тот уходит из столовой после завтрака.

Тот вопросительно поднимает бровь, и Лэнс понимает: ну да, они уже здоровались сегодня. Ну тупо, да, но у Кита что, язык отвалится подыграть?

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает тот.

Лэнс набирает полную грудь воздуха, ведь он собрался перескочить через несколько пунктов и перейти к сложному. В идеале тот звучит как “Добиться доверия”. На практике — если Кит, конечно, не поведет себя как обычно, а обычно он ведет себя как козел, — сперва довериться придется Лэнсу.

— Я решил, что все-таки хочу пройти тот лабиринт, — выпаливает он на одном дыхании.

— И?

— Что “и”? — удивляется Лэнс.

— Я-то тут при чем? 

Лэнс мысленно закатывает глаза. Ну хотя бы раз, один-единственный разочек Кит мог бы сделать ему поблажку. Неужели он не заслужил?

— Ну, я думал, что мы начинали это вместе, значит, ты и должен меня провести, — отвечает он.

— По-моему, если ты хочешь его пройти, тебе лучше Ханка попросить. С ним быстрее справишься, — говорит Кит.

Лэнс ликует уже от того, что Кит сказал ему больше слов, чем за всю прошедшую неделю. Но это только половина дела, нужно идти до конца.

— А я не хочу просто, — говорит он. — Я хочу правильно. А правильно — это если вести будешь ты. А потом я тебя. 

— Вот еще! Мне это вообще-то не надо, — качает головой Кит.

И Лэнс понимает, что оседлал нужного конька.

— Не надо? Тебе это как раз больше всех надо!

— Почему это?

— А ты только представь! Загонит нас Заркон на какую-нибудь планету под стать тому лабиринту. Связь с остальными отрубит, только со мной останется. И карта будет только у меня! Справишься?

— Думаю, да, — хмурится Кит. — Проблема-то с лабиринтом была как раз у тебя.

— Это потому что ты даже не попытался! — выдает последний козырь Лэнс. — Нет, конечно, может, ты такой крутой и самоуверенный, и даже без подсказок пройдешь…

— Ладно, — сдается Кит. — Попробуем. Но первым вести буду я. А ты — если целым останешься.

— О, ты беспокоишься за меня! — сворачивает губы трубочкой Лэнс. — Это так трогательно!

— Иди ты! — отпихивает его Кит. — Готовься, жалеть не стану.

Лэнс провожает его, улыбаясь. Кажется, все-таки сегодня мироздание в кои-то веки дает ему шанс, и он точно не собирается его упускать.

***

— Два шага влево, — командует Кит. 

Лэнс послушно выполняет приказ. Как ни странно, но по идее, он уже прошел половину лабиринта и до сих пор не наткнулся на стену. И чего в первый раз не получилось?

Наверное, чтобы был этот второй. Где только он и Кит, и никаких наблюдателей со стороны. Ради этого даже не обидно получить пару электрических разрядов.

— Теперь наклонись и ползи вперед, я скажу, когда можно будет подняться.

Лэнс опускается на четвереньки, стараясь как можно ниже припасть к земле, и двигается. Странно, что этот коридор оказывается таким длинным, у Лэнса уже болят колени и локти, а он все не заканчивается.

В голову приходит бредовая мысль, а так как буфер между мыслями и их озвучкой у Лэнса почти всегда сбоит, он спрашивает:

— Эй, ты там не на задницу мою любуешься, случаем?

— Сдалась мне твоя костлявая задница, — отвечает Кит и вдруг смеется. 

Кит. Смеется. Лэнсу просто нужно это увидеть, поэтому он резко садится, совершенно забыв, что за стеклом он все равно не рассмотрит лица Кита. Зато стену лабиринта он прекрасно чувствует, когда врезается в нее головой, и по всему телу проходит электрический разряд. 

Смеяться Кит перестает. А Лэнс лежит, наблюдая за розовыми птичками и рукастыми звездочками, водящими хороводы перед глазами.

***

— Прости, мне просто было интересно, ты правда будешь до конца слушаться, — говорит Кит.

Лэнс моргает.

— Там такая стена, что можно сначала ползти, потом встать и идти, потом снова ползти.

Лэнс моргает чаще.

— Я подумал, что будет проще, если ты всю дорогу проползешь, чем дергать тебя несколько раз.

Лэнс наконец полностью приходит в себя и вскакивает, врезавшись затылком Киту в подбородок.

— Черт! Ты мне чуть зуб не выбил! — бормочет тот.

У Лэнса самого, похоже, будет приличных размеров шишка, но он забывает об этом, как только понимает, что все это время лежал у Кита на коленях. 

— Прости, — он поворачивается, жалея, что нельзя снова притвориться бессознательным телом и вернуться в такое чудесное положение. — Дай посмотрю.

— Да не лезь ты! — Кит отталкивает его руки. — Пойду холодное приложу. Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешает.

— А, ерунда, у меня башка деревянная, — гордо заявляет Лэнс.

— Это заметно, — Кит встает и уходит.

Только тогда до Лэнса доходит, что к главной части плана они так и не перешли. Он с досадой бьет кулаком о пол, и совсем не деревянные костяшки начинают ныть от боли. С этим Китом у него скоро крыша поедет. Хотя он не уверен, что она и сейчас-то на месте.

***

Неделю Лэнс посвящает пункту плана номер пять: “Узнать побольше о привычках объекта”. Особых успехов он не достигает. Кит предпочитает пить жижу, не разбавленную водой и со взбитой пенкой сверху. На плече у него три шрама, один — прививка от оспы, два других составляют забавный крестик — наверное, свалился откуда-нибудь в детстве. Еще Кит никогда не проигрывает дроидам-гладиаторам и всегда дерется мечом. 

— Чего тебе от него нужно? — спрашивает Ханк, когда Лэнс в очередной раз заканчивает наблюдать, как Кит уходит из тренировочного зала.

— Э-э-э… ничего, — пожимает плечами Лэнс. — Мы же команда. В команде важно знать привычки друг друга, а то мало ли что…

— Тогда почему ты не следишь, например… за Пидж?

— Да с Пидж и так все ясно! Помешана на технике, любит старые игрушки — будь мы на Земле, я бы с ней сыграл! Ну и продолжает косить под парня зачем-то.

— А Широ?

— С Широ еще проще, он главный, его можно спросить, и он сам расскажет. Только не говори про себя, про тебя я и так все знаю, ты механик, отлично готовишь, а еще ты мой лучший друг и у тебя слабый желудок.

— Мог бы закончить на лучшем друге, — бурчит Ханк. — Так а Кита что, нельзя просто спросить?

— Нельзя, — отвечает Лэнс.

— Почему? 

— Потому что он хмурый нелюдимый болван, — тихо говорит Лэнс, и неожиданно в голове вспыхивает ярким светом пункт плана номер семь. — Кстати, мой лучший друг, который отлично готовит. Можешь сделать стаканчик такой жижи, которую обычно пьет Кит?

— А зачем тебе?

— Значит, не можешь?

— Конечно могу! — подбирается Ханк, и вскоре стакан оказывается у Лэнса в руках.

***

Пункт номер семь — “Угостить любимым блюдом” — это тот же самый “Фастфуд”, на котором Лэнс еще не поставил крест. И теперь он просто обязан сработать. 

Лэнс идет в комнату к Киту, на всякий случай взяв стакан и себе — чтобы все не выглядело совсем уж странным. А так — нормально, решил выпить полезный напиток вместе с боевым товарищем. И заодно возвыситься в его глазах.

— Что-то случилось? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Кит, когда Лэнс протискивается в его отсек через полуприкрытую дверь. Ну хоть не игнорирует, и на том спасибо.

Лэнс слегка улыбается и протягивает ему стаканчик. Потом спохватывается и протягивает другой.

— Тот был отравлен? — усмехается Кит.

Стакан он брать не торопится, будто и правда боится, что Лэнс намешал в него какой-нибудь дряни. И кто, Лэнс, который химию в школе не завалил только потому, что все работы списывал у Ханка!

— Тот с водой и без пенки, — отвечает Лэнс.

Кит наконец берет стакан, и Лэнс мысленно салютует себе.

Впрочем, рано радуется. Кит не спрашивает, в честь чего угощение, не гонит, но и не предлагает присесть. Жижу он выдувает раньше, чем Лэнс успевает сделать глоток из своего стакана. Он молчит, вертя в голове ничего не значащие фразы, глупые комплименты, стандартные вопросы, ответы на которые обычно никого не интересуют. Кит тоже не спешит заводить разговор, но позволяет быть рядом — уже прогресс. Лэнс может рассмотреть родинки на его шее, трещинки на нижней губе — словно Кит кусает ее, когда злится или нервничает, — тонкий, чуть заметный порез от бритвы на скуле. Его внезапно хочется коснуться губами, и Лэнс поспешно делает еще глоток из стакана. Переминается с ноги на ногу, с досадой глядя на футболку Кита, скрывающую то, на что он посмотрел бы с куда большим удовольствием. И не только посмотрел.

И неожиданно встречается с Китом глазами.

— Чего тебе надо от меня? — спрашивает тот.

И Лэнс решает, что хватит этого хождения вокруг да около. Да, один раз его уже продинамили, но это было давно, и сейчас все по-другому. 

— Тебя, — говорит он.

— Почему меня? — с неприкрытым удивлением спрашивает Кит. И это снова прогресс. — Закончим миссию, вернемся на Землю, а там девчонок куча, выбирай — не хочу.

— А я не хочу, — цедит Лэнс. 

Потому что неприятно — что его опять не воспринимают всерьез, хотя он из кожи вон лезет. Да, девчонки, да, он специально цеплял их на глазах у Кита, чтобы тот понял — Лэнс не неудачник какой, один не останется, это Киту мало что светит, если не перестанет вести себя как придурок. 

Зато теперь тот думает, что Лэнса только это и интересует. Доигрался.

— Значит, решил подкупить меня напитком? — спрашивает Кит.

— Да что с тобой не так? — не выдерживает Лэнс. — Не думаешь, что можешь просто быть интересен, как человек? А напиток — всего лишь напиток?

— Не думаю, — тихо отвечает Кит. Отставляет стакан в сторону и, прислонившись затылком к стене, прикрывает глаза.

— Ну и зря, — бросает Лэнс и уходит.

Ни один из пунктов его плана не включал в себя такую вещь, как проблемы с доверием. Поэтому планом теперь можно только в сортире подтереться. И Лэнс не знает, что делать дальше. Кроме того, что теперь он тем более не собирается отступать.

***

— Ты плохо выглядишь, — говорит Широ.

— Неправда, я неотразим и великолепен, как всегда, — отвечает Лэнс.  
У них за спиной несколько тяжелых битв, спасение целой планеты, и все, естественно, устали. Правда за несколько дней передышки каждый уже более-менее оклемался, и только Лэнсу не удается как следует выспаться.

Потому что каждую гребаную ночь Кит смотрит на него с пылом, сверкающими глазами, на него, Лэнса — а не сквозь, и Лэнс не выдерживает. Рвется вперед, запускает руку в длинные волосы на затылке, прижимается губами к губам. Он целует Кита, долго и охотно, гладит руками голую грудь — знает, какая она, после совместного посещения бассейна. Тянется к застежке ремня, и постоянно просыпается, так с ней и не справившись.

А потом долго дрочит себе, чтобы, вымотавшись, провалиться в тот же самый изнуряющий сон.

Нет, Широ прав, он плохо выглядит, потому что не может выспаться, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

***

— Аллура правда просила об этом? — спрашивает Кит из своего Льва.

— Да, — врет Лэнс.

На самом деле, он сам выпытал у Корана, что может порадовать принцессу — ведь это так важно, поднимать боевой дух приятными вещами, — и теперь они летят на рынок за красивыми безделушками. А еще — за кучей технических прибамбасов, огромный список которых вручила Лэнсу Пидж. Технику он собирается повесить на Ханка — раз уж тот увязался следом, а вот за подарками принцессе пойдет вместе с Китом. И никак иначе.

Естественно, все сразу идет не по плану.

— Я не понимаю, что тут написано, — хнычет Ханк, когда получает список.

Кит выдергивает список у него из рук, быстро пробегает глазами и спрашивает:

— С бусами и серьгами ты справишься?

— Разумеется, — гордо выпячивает грудь Ханк.

— Тогда вы идите за бижутерией, а я займусь техникой.

— А вот и нет, — встает между ними Лэнс. Соображать приходится на ходу. — Список Пидж дала мне, и если ты налажаешь, получать за это тоже мне. Так что я иду с тобой.

— Ты только что собирался отправить Ханка, — напоминает Кит. — И… с чего ты взял, что я налажаю?

— С того, что все мы не идеальны, и выбрать нужный вариант протонного пространственно-временного гиперрасширителя сложнее, чем пару сережек. Короче, Ханк, встретимся у этого фонтана, когда закончим.

Он хватает Кита за локоть и стремительно уводит в сторону рядов с оружием и техникой, и тот даже не спорит. От шока, видимо. Или пытается понять, что это за гиперрасширитель такой. И зря, Лэнс его только что выдумал.

Они почти заканчивают с покупками по списку, когда на глаза Лэнсу попадается павильон с гигантским плюшевым бегемотом наверху и надписью “игровой тир”.

— Эй, смотри! Прямо как на Земле, — говорит он, и вдруг замечает — глаза Кита расширяются при виде бегемота. А потом тот отводит взгляд и бурчит:

— Пора заканчивать и сваливать отсюда.

— Постой. Тебе понравилась эта игрушка? Бегемот? Серьезно?

— Да плевать мне на нее. У нас еще два пункта в списке.

— Да нет же, ты ее явно хочешь! — загорается Лэнс. — Просто представь, такая большая и мягкая. Будешь класть ее с собой в кроватку.

Лэнс, конечно, предпочел, чтобы с собой в постель Кит брал его, но если это способ сделать тому приятно, а значит — исполнить пункт… какой-то там по счету, — Лэнс просто обязан это сделать.

— Я не собираюсь спать с игрушкой! — рычит Кит. — Мне не пять лет!

— Тогда чего ты смотрел на нее так, словно это мечта твоего детства?

— Не смотрел я. Пошли уже. 

— Иди, если хочешь, — говорит Лэнс. — А я собираюсь выиграть бегемота.

— Ты псих, — качает головой Кит. — Там нужно стрелять.

— И… та-дам! Я снайпер, какая удача!

— Там нужно очень хорошо стрелять.

— И я отличный снайпер! Комбо!

— Зачем тебе это? — вздыхает Кит.

— Потому что могу, — отвечает Лэнс.

— Ты успокоишься, если я расскажу, почему меня привлек бегемот? — неожиданно спрашивает Кит.

Лэнс смотрит на него недоверчиво. Вот откажется сейчас от гениальной затеи, а потом Кит придумает какую-нибудь чушь, и опять Лэнс останется в дураках. А с другой стороны — вдруг тот и впрямь решил поделиться чем-то важным, а Лэнс сейчас откажется и тем самым оттолкнет его еще дальше. Мысли водоворотом вертятся в голове, никак не удается выцепить правильную. Но в конце концов он решается:

— Говори.

— Давай отойдем.

Лэнс послушно идет за Китом в уголок между двумя пустыми павильонами, останавливается и смотрит вопросительно:

— Ну?

Кит вздыхает тяжело. Кусает и без того израненную губу. Потом поднимает на Лэнса глаза.

— Я не помню своего детства. Но кажется, у меня была такая игрушка. Бегемот. Вот и все. Сейчас она мне уже не нужна.

— Знаешь, — Лэнс внимательно разглядывает его лицо — квизнак, ну почему он такой притягательный, что у Лэнса все нутро сжимается от одного только взгляда? — Ты ошибаешься.

— В чем?

— Что тебе она не нужна.

— Ты обещал, что не станешь, если я расскажу!

— Я не стану, если ты так хочешь. Но у каждого должно быть что-то, напоминающее о детстве. Это важно. Это как кусочек тебя. Ты можешь не класть ее в кровать, можешь вообще засунуть куда-нибудь подальше. Но, кто знает, может, когда-нибудь именно она поможет тебе вспомнить больше. Но, впрочем, как хочешь, если нет — пошли, закончим по списку.

Он поворачивается и двигает к следующему павильону, когда Кит вдруг хватает его за локоть:

— Ты уверен, что сможешь ее выиграть?

— Я? — ухмыляется Лэнс. — Да легко!

***

Легко не выходит. Хозяин лавки говорит, что для того, чтобы выиграть главный приз — бегемота — нужно закрыть двадцать импровизированных черных дыр выстрелами из специальной пушки. И Лэнс попадает по каждой, но последняя остается открытой.

— К сожалению, вы проиграли, — довольно улыбается хозяин. — Но вот вам утешительный приз — медвежонок.

Лэнс косится на Кита, тот мрачно разглядывает носки своих ботинок.

— Еще двадцать пуль, — говорит Лэнс, выкладывая на прилавок монеты.

Он снова уверен, что попал во все дыры, но последняя смотрит на него злым черным взглядом.

Он платит снова. И снова, пока все деньги, что дал им Коран, не заканчиваются. Последняя пуля и последняя незакрывшаяся дыра.

— Хватит уже, — тихо говорит Кит. — Ты был прав насчет памяти, но я как-нибудь обойдусь без бегемота. Нас Ханк наверное уже заждался.

Лэнс поворачивается к нему, смотрит в серьезное лицо и считывает с него то, что обычно Кит прячет от всего мира. Разочарование.

— Знаешь, в чем была фишка таких мест на Земле? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Хотя откуда тебе знать, ты, наверное, и не играл никогда. Так вот, последняя мишень никогда не срабатывает. Она спецом так сделана, чтобы главный приз не достался никому. Но я уже говорил, что я отличный снайпер?

— Говорил. Но если она так сделана, что толку?

— А то, что я не говорил, что я еще и невероятно смышленый снайпер, — ухмыляется Лэнс и наводит пушку на цепочку, которой бегемот примотан к потолку.

— Эй, это против правил! — вопит хозяин.

— Против правил вытягивать из клиентов деньги в аттракционе, где победа заведомо невозможна, — возражает Лэнс и стреляет.

Цепочка лопается, бегемот падает на стойку, хозяин бросается к нему, но Лэнс успевает первым — кидает пушку тому в руки, а сам, воспользовавшись отвлекающим маневром, хватает бегемота.

— А теперь делаем ноги! — кричит он, но Кит уже и сам все понял, поэтому Лэнсу остается только бежать следом.

— Что случилось? Что так долго? Вы купили технику? Вы купили бегемота?! — таращит глаза Ханк, когда они добираются до фонтана.

— Мотаем отсюда! — орет Лэнс, и они убегают под звук включившейся сирены.

Уже на подходе ко Львам, Лэнс отдает бегемота Киту.

— Спасибо, — тот неуверенно мнет игрушку в руках, словно не зная, что с ней делать.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — подмигивает Лэнс, и сердце подскакивает к горлу, на миг не давая вздохнуть.

Кит улыбается. Слабо, едва заметно, но улыбается. И не просто так, а именно ему, Лэнсу. И оказывается, улыбаясь, он преображается: губы розовеют, глаза искрятся, а сам он превращается в беззаботного, довольного мальчишку. Наверное, будь у них больше времени, Лэнс бы его сейчас поцеловал, и плевать, что потом получил бы по роже. Но времени нет, охрана уже близко и нужно улетать.

Свой поцелуй Лэнс решает оставить на потом. В конце концов, он и предыдущий план собирался выполнять пошагово, а в новом и вовсе только один пункт “Не дави”. Иначе с Китом просто нельзя.

***

После тренировок, которые устраивает им Коран, пока Аллура набирается сил, Лэнс сам себе кажется огромным шматком зеленого желе. Руки и ноги настолько устали, что ему только с третьего раза удается раздеться, попытка достать полотенце с верхней полки шкафа превращается в настоящий квест, а во время похода до бассейна он врезается в каждую вторую дверь, набивая синяки на обоих плечах.

Зато в бассейне обнаруживается Кит. Неожиданность. Но приятная.

— Хорошо тут у тебя, — говорит Лэнс, плюхаясь рядом с ним. — И водичка тепленькая.

Кит тут же стремительно отплывает в другой конец бассейна и садится там. Лэнс, бодро объявив: “Ну давай поплаваем”, догребает до него, и Кит недовольно фыркает:

— Тебе не надоело еще?

Ну вот, а Лэнс-то думал, что после бегемота все по-другому будет. Оно вроде как и было. Кит не ворчал на него, разве что когда Лэнс косячил на тренировках, но это уже вошло в привычку. А так, казалось, что у них все и правда сдвинулось с мертвой точки. По крайней мере, Кит его не игнорировал. Вот даже сейчас.

— Что не надоело? — невозмутимо спрашивает он.

— Доставать тех, кому нет до тебя дела, — отвечает тот.

— Вот это было обидно. Хотя… ты врешь.

— С чего бы мне врать?

— С того, что тебе не все равно. Можешь сколько угодно себя обманывать, но я-то не слепой. Ты на меня пялишься.

— Просто слежу, чтобы ты не натворил чего, — фыркает Кит.

— Ладно на тренировках, но что я могу натворить за обедом? — парирует Лэнс.

— Да ты даже во сне способен поставить под угрозу существование вселенной.

— О, только не говори, что следил за мной, пока я спал!

— И не думал, — Кит отворачивается, разглядывая что-то безумно интересное на бортике бассейна.

Лэнс молчит. Лэнс помнит про новое правило. Но Лэнс не железный, он человек, в конце концов, а Кит слишком близко, на нем одни лишь плавки, а плечи усыпаны блестящими каплями, с волос на грудь стекает вода, и Лэнс рад, что та же самая вода сейчас прячет его крепкий стояк. К сожалению, она не способна вымыть дурные мысли из головы.

— Ты мне нравишься. Прости, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.. 

— Но ты мне не нравишься, — помолчав, отвечает Кит.

— Не верю. Я, знаешь ли, привык доверять своим глазам, и видел, как ты реагируешь на все, что я делаю. Может, тебя удивляет, что кто-то проявляет к тебе внимание, но тебе это нравится, даже если ты самому себе признаться не можешь.

Кит вдруг рывком подплывает к нему, вжимает грудью в стенку бассейна и выдает в лоб:

— Мне не нужны подачки. Спасибо за напиток, за игрушку и внимание — этим ты удивил, лестно. Но мне в жизни только и не хватало, что издевок от парня, способного получить, что захочет, по щелчку пальцев.

— С чего ты взял, что я способен? — скрещивает руки на груди Лэнс.

— С того, что ты прав — я следил за тобой. Еще в академии. И прекрасно знаю, как меняются твои вкусы и предпочтения относительно тех, кто тебе нравится. Примерно раз в полчаса. А здесь у тебя особого выбора нет, так что я не собираюсь становиться твоим временным развлечением, ясно?

Лэнс смотрит в его пылающие праведным гневом глаза, на влажные губы — и понимает, что большей глупости в жизни не делал. Но уже не может остановиться. Он тянется вперед и накрывает рот Кита своим. Кит замирает на секунду, от шока, видимо — и Лэнс успевает пройтись языком по его небу, и прихватить искусанную нижнюю губу. А потом Кит отталкивается от бортика и смотрит так, словно готов прямо сейчас утопить Лэнса, а потом сказать, что так и было.

— Никогда так больше не делай! — он яростно сжимает кулаки.

— А не то врежешь? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Ну валяй, вдруг полегчает.

Кит застывает, словно всерьез обдумывая эту перспективу. И Лэнсу уже не нравится то, что он предложил.

— Приходи в тренировочный зал, — бросает наконец Кит. — Если не зассышь.

— Может, и не зассу. А если приду — что мне будет?

— Торгуешься? — удивленно распахивает глаза Кит. — Будет художественно разукрашенное лицо. В лучшем случае. В худшем — сломанные кости.

— Интересные у тебя представления о свидании, — усмехается Лэнс. 

— Надеюсь, после этого свидания ты наконец от меня отвалишь, — бросает Кит и выбирается из бассейна. 

***

Драться Лэнс не любит и не умеет, а глядя, как Кит сражается с гладиатором при помощи меча, вообще сомневается, стоило ли приходить. Холодным оружием он орудует еще хуже чем кулаками, а с этого придурка станется предложить сражаться на мечах. Но Лэнс уже пришел и теперь не может оторваться от наблюдения за грациозным боем, который ведет Кит. Не драка, произведение искусства. Скоро точно так же отделают и Лэнса. В последнее время он просто мастер по принятию необдуманных решений.

— Пришел? — с удивлением смотрит на него Кит, когда завершает тренировку.

— Ты пригласил меня на свидание, было бы невежливо не прийти, — хмыкает Лэнс, хотя желудок противно сжимается при взгляде на длинное лезвие меча.

— Ты ненормальный, — говорит Кит. — Я не хочу тебя бить. Уходи.

— Ну уж нет, это ты ненормальный, сам позвал, а теперь гонишь. К тому же, я еще не сказал, чего хочу, в случае, если выиграю в драке.

— И чего же?

— Пока не решил. Знаешь, ты весь такой… такой… с тобой столько всего можно сделать.

— Сражаемся без оружия, — рычит Кит и отбрасывает меч.

— Чудненько! — улыбается Лэнс и принимает стойку.

Кит так не заморачивается, сразу вмазывает Лэнсу по ребрам — он даже увернуться не успевает. Пытается врезать Киту, но тот хватает за руку, выворачивает — и плечо обжигает болью. Лэнс умудряется ударить свободной рукой, но, похоже, делает хуже собственному кулаку, а не Киту. Тот бьет плечом, из легких вышибает весь воздух, а от столкновения лица с полом Лэнса спасает только то, что он чудом успевает выставить вперед руку. 

Да, драться с Китом было глупо, знал же, что тот быстрее и проворнее, что и доказывает сейчас, вкладывая в избиение Лэнса обиду на весь мир, похоже.

Лэнс смутно помнит, что происходит потом. В какой-то момент, когда боль становится чуть менее невыносимой, ему кажется, что Кит бьет не в полную силу, тщательно выверяет, куда нанести удар, чтобы не слишком навредить. От этого не легче, и Лэнс все равно в итоге вырубается.

В себя он приходит в комнате Кита. В кровати Кита. Обложенный пакетами со льдом так, что тело все трясет от обжигающего холода.

— Очнулся? — спрашивает Кит.

— Угу, — бубнит Лэнс. Челюсть ноет. Интересно, скоро он сможет нормально разговаривать?

— Как ты? 

— А то сам не видишь. 

— Тебя насильно драться никто не принуждал.

— У тебя не все дома, ты в курсе?

— И это говорит человек, принявший драку за свидание.

— А я не сказал, что мне это не нравится, — Лэнс пытается улыбнуться, и у него даже выходит.

— Ты и теперь не успокоишься? — хмурится Кит.

— Разумеется, нет. Я вот даже добился того, что попал к тебе в постель, — хмыкает Лэнс. — Я, правда, по-другому себе это представлял. — Кит фыркает и отворачивается. — А еще придется брать реванш.

— Совсем псих? — выпаливает Кит.

— Нет, просто я проиграл, а значит, ты меня не поцелуешь. Придется драться снова и выигрывать.

— Ты дрался за поцелуй?

— Ну да. Это я в процессе придумал. Сначала хотел за минет, но решил не торопиться… Хотя, судя по всему, я тут надолго задержусь, может, уболтаю тебя и на него.

— Ты в порядке, — говорит Кит. И даже не пытается врезать в ответ на столь провокационное заявление. — Синяки, пару дней поболят и пройдут. Я тебя жалел, хотя, может, и не стоило. 

— Ну уж спасибо. Может, тогда и попить принесешь, раз ты такой добрый?

Кит вздыхает, уходит и возвращается со стаканом воды, которую Лэнс выдувает одним махом.

— Что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает тот.

— Поцелуй, минет, обнимашки… нет, с последним нужно повременить, больно будет.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже.

Кит тяжело вздыхает и роняет голову на сложенные на коленях руки.

— Ну вот чего ты ко мне привязался? — приглушенно цедит он.

Лэнс отодвигает пакеты со льдом и перебирается к нему. Ему до жути хочется прижаться, потому что Кит наверняка теплый, как тысяча печек, а он сейчас чувствует себя ледышкой. Но Лэнс оставляет расстояние между ними и старается говорить серьезно:

— Слушай, я не виноват, что у тебя было трудное детство. Не виноват, что у меня были нормальные родители, друзья в школе, и что из Гарнизона меня не вышвырнули. И да, если это такая проблема, что я умею говорить о своих чувствах, то прости, пожалуйста, но я это проблемой не считаю. Это вообще-то нормально. И то, что ты мне нравишься — тоже нормально. А ты мне нравишься. Даже после мордобоя. Может, даже еще больше нравишься, но ты ведь сам сказал, что я псих.

Кит поворачивается, глядя на него хмуро. А потом резко толкает в грудь — разумеется, попадает в свежий синяк, и это больно, но Лэнс сдерживается. И когда падает спиной на ледяные пакеты — тоже сдерживается. Потому что Кит нависает сверху, уперевшись рукой в матрас и смотрит, как прыгун, собравшийся сигануть в воду с двадцатиметровой вышки. А еще он прижимается к боку, твердый, горячий, и Лэнса прошивает жаром по всем нервным окончаниям.

— Ну и?.. — он открывает рот.

От легкого касания кожу покрывают мурашки. Кит тормозит, приходится самому, и Лэнс мягко вталкивается языком между его разомкнутых губ, скользит кончиком по кромке зубов. Кит наконец отмирает, приоткрывает рот, и происходит то, чего Лэнс точно не ожидал. Кит слегка прикусывает губу Лэнса, а потом врывается в рот так стремительно, будто они снова дерутся, и его задача — победить и заставить Лэнса молить о пощаде. Только Лэнс уже побежден, сдался, готов просить что угодно, лишь бы Кит не останавливался. Он тянется навстречу, прихватывает губами гибкий язык, позволяет ему вылизывать рот изнутри, скользить по губам, небу, дразнить, заставляя хотеть большего.

Кит теперь лежит сверху, напоминая о каждом синяке и ушибе, но Лэнсу плевать на подобные пустяки. Кит прижимается пахом к его бедру, и Лэнс с удовольствием отмечает, какой тот большой и твердый. И как сильно Лэнс ему нравится.

Потом это, понимает, видимо, и Кит, и все заканчивается, не успев начаться.

***

— Ваша задача — исследовать эти планеты и, по возможности, избежать опасностей, которые они могут таить, — загадочно заявляет Коран по громкой связи.

Лэнс вздыхает. Он словно застрял в каком-то дне сурка: утром тренировка, где они должны изучить очередные заброшенные планеты, потом обед, отдых и беспокойный сон, в котором он раскладывает Кита на всех пригодных для этого поверхностях, но так и не успевает ничего сделать, от чего просыпается с железным стояком и мешками под глазами размером с черные дыры.

Он видит Красного Льва, снижающегося к одной из заявленных планет, и думает, что в этот раз просто пролетит следом за Китом. Потом соврет Корану, что запутался — прокатит. Он слишком устал от всего, если б остальные узнали, сколько он уже мучается, дали бы ему не полдня отдыха, а месяц, не меньше.

— У меня что-то со связью, — слышит он голос Кита. — И вся навигация отказала. Не знаю куда лететь!

— Меня слышишь? — спрашивает Лэнс. — Вали оттуда, ты, по ходу, перепутал планету.

В ответ слышится какой-то скрежет, несколько громких ударов и короткое ругательство.

— Не могу улететь, — взволнованно сообщает Кит. — Врезался во что-то, но не вижу никаких преград. Тут пусто. Коран?

— Коран, ты слышал Кита? — спрашивает Лэнс.

— Нет, связь с Красным Львом утеряна, — настороженно сообщает Коран. — Куда его занесло?

Лэнс пересказывает то, что сам успел понять, Коран недовольно хмыкает, а потом говорит:

— Знаю эту планету. Ее особенность — то, что большая часть рельефа состоит из материала, который не виден ни радарам, ни человеческому глазу. Но я когда-то давно сделал карту с помощью специальных визоров. Тебя Кит слышит?

— Кит? — зовет Лэнс.

— Да? Что там у вас? Выяснили, куда я попал?

— Слышит, — говорит Лэнс.

— Тогда высылаю тебе карту. Выведи его с планеты, и возвращайтесь. Только не вздумай сам спускаться, а то оба сгинете.

— Понял, не дурак, — Лэнс смотрит на карту которая подозрительно напоминает кое-что, уже хорошо знакомое. — Кит, слушай. Эта планета — как тренировочный лабиринт. Там везде преграды, но ты их не видишь. Но это ерунда, просто слушай меня, я тебя вытащу.

— Слушаю, — спокойно говорит тот.

Лэнс определяет местоположение Красного Льва и выстраивает короткий маршрут. Все кажется предельно простым, он отдает команды, и Кит без проблем движется к краю планеты. И почему они так ни разу и не смогли пройти тот дурацкий лабиринт? Плевое же дело!

— Теперь два прыжка направо, коротких, а то там скала, — командует Лэнс.

Кит слушается, но вдруг подает голос:

— Постой, тут что-то не так. Квизнак!

Лэнс смотрит на экран. Красный Лев еще на месте.

— Прыжок вперед, Кит. Длинный, — говорит он, и кабину вдруг оглашает полный боли вопль.

— Больно! Тут лава! Везде! И я застрял, кажется!

— Коран! — кричит Лэнс. — Кит говорит, там лава, но на карте — всего лишь пропасть.

— Странно, — отвечает Коран. — Когда я делал карту, никакой лавы там не было. Возможно, за все это время…

— Лэнс, я сейчас тут заживо сгорю! — орет Кит, и Лэнс решается.

— Коран, веди сюда Широ и Пидж, дай им карту. Я к Киту!

— Нет, Лэнс! Я же сказал, что тебе нельзя спускаться!

— Черт, у меня перчатки к рукам привариваются! — стонет Кит.

“Плевать, что ты там говорил”, думает Лэнс. Он в последний раз смотрит на приборы, запоминая расположение преград, а потом направляет Синего вниз, туда, где, судя по датчикам, застрял Кит.

Он добирается до Красного в считанные секунды и видит, что тот действительно погружается в лаву. Внутренняя электроника отказала еще на подлете к планете, поэтому он не может связаться с Китом, и это страшнее всего. Лэнс даже не знает, жив ли тот, но не собирается позволить ему вот так глупо подохнуть на тренировке.

Он оставляет Синего в месте, где точно не было никаких преград, и выбирается наружу. Спустя секунду он уже облетает Красного, ища возможность проникнуть внутрь. Конечно, Кит не дурак, и находясь в эпицентре бушующей лавы, которая затягивает его Льва как болото, вряд ли оставил открытой хоть малейшую щель, но что-то же должно быть.

Лэнс возвращается к Синему. Если нельзя вытащить Кита, нужно вытягивать Льва. Тем более, Кит никогда не простит ему потерю Красного, даже если такова будет цена спасения его собственной жизни. Лэнс подбирается на максимально близкое безопасное расстояние и ухватывает Красного за голову. Тянет, упираясь лапами, и Красный постепенно выползает из лавовой ловушки. Лэнс весь истекает потом — даже отсюда чувствуется жар этой долбаной лавы, а каково сейчас Киту, ему даже представить страшно. А потом Красный вдруг выскальзывает на поверхность и по инерции летит прямо на Синего. Врезается, подбрасывая того в воздух, Лэнс ударяется в одну из невидимых скал, которые помнит по карте, и по закону подлости, который давно уже считает своим кредо, отскакивает прямо в середину лавового озера.

Ему везет меньше, чем Киту, потому что Синий тяжелее. И затягивает его быстрее. Лэнс скоро понимает, что значит заживо гореть в аду, но вроде как это должно продолжаться целую вечность, чтобы он успел обдумать все свои грехи и сто раз пожалеть о том, что совершал их. А у него все происходит быстро: стены Синего нагреваются изнутри, дышать быстро становится нечем. Последнее, о чем успевает подумать Лэнс — вовремя ли он вытащил Кита или снова облажался?

***

Взгляд Кита жжет кожу не хуже лавы: темный, тяжелый. Лэнс глубоко вздыхает: ну вот, значит, опоздал? И теперь им вечность торчать в аду, и Кит будет вечность напоминать ему об этом дурацком провале.

— Все хорошо, ты в норме, — вдруг говорит Кит, касаясь повязки на его груди.

Лэнс вздрагивает — не от боли, от ощущения. Кит трогает его, Кит разговаривает с ним, он слышит и чувствует, а значит… они живы?

— Мы живы! — радостно выкрикивает Лэнс.

— Да, Широ и Пидж вытащили нас. Но тебе повезло меньше, Аллура всерьез боялась, что ты так и останешься обугленным.

— Я… обуглился? — с ужасом произносит Лэнс. — И моя прекрасная кожа… Мне теперь придется всегда ходить с этими повязками, как мумии?

— Да нет же, она так думала…

— Мне лучше не смотреть в зеркало, да? — не может успокоиться Лэнс. — Я урод?

— Нет! Ты не урод! — отрезает Кит.

— Я красавчик?

— Да. Аллура нашла способ регенерировать поврежденные клетки, и мы просто не успели снять повязки. Все с тобой в порядке.

— Постой, — хмурится Лэнс. — Ты назвал меня красавчиком?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Нет, сказал.

— Не говорил.

— Я не глухой! Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Ты что, вообще больной? Мы чуть не умерли на тренировке, а тебя волнует, нравишься ли ты мне? — повышает голос Кит.

— Ну да. Не умерли же. Кстати, я тебя спас, — гордо заявляет Лэнс.

— Я знаю, — кивает Кит. — Спасибо. Но тебе не нужно было…

— О, ну давай теперь ты будешь решать, что мне нужно, а что нет! — закатывает глаза Лэнс. — Сперва Коран, теперь ты. Я что, должен был смотреть, как ты там заживо горишь? Думаешь, я потом смог бы жить, если бы ничего не сделал?

— А ты думаешь, мне легко было, когда я пришел в себя и узнал, как ты пострадал! И из-за чего?!

— Из-за тебя, — спокойно отвечает Лэнс.

— Из-за меня!

— И это проблема?

— Конечно, проблема! Ты часть команды, ты чуть не угробил себя и своего Льва, а все потому…

— Что ты мне нравишься. Смирись уже, — говорит Лэнс. — И ты тоже часть команды. Можешь считать, что я действовал в интересах команды, если тебе так неприятно думать, что кто-то готов прыгнуть в пекло просто ради тебя.

Он переворачивается на бок, радуясь, что не испытывает боли. Значит, под этими повязками и правда ничего страшного. Вот и славно. 

— Лэнс. — Он чувствует ладонь Кита на плече и нехотя оборачивается. 

И тут же проваливается с головой в знакомые вкус и запах. Губы немеют под напором, но оторваться нет сил, Лэнсу кажется, что он вот-вот захлебнется, и все же он не собирается отпускать Кита ни на секунду. Он хватается за твердые плечи и со стоном проезжается грудью по груди. Повязки мешают ощущениям, снять бы их, но он боится упустить момент, снова все испортить.

Кит делает это сам.

— Остальные сказали, что тебя нельзя тревожить до вечера, — говорит он Лэнсу в рот, избавляясь от одной полоски бинта за другой. — Так что никто не придет.

— Это звучит так, будто ты собираешься делать со мной что-то очень-очень плохое, — хмыкает Лэнс, прихватывая его губу.

— А если и собираюсь — то что?

— То я не против. Я очень даже за. Очень-очень. Но ты уверен?

— Уверен.

Кит ложится на него сверху, втискивает колено между ног, с нажимом проводит ладонями по голым бокам. Лэнс запускает руки под его футболку, гладит по спине. Избавиться бы от одежды, но Кит не позволяет — целует, трогает, вылизывает так, словно не он все последнее время утверждал, что на фиг ему Лэнс не сдался со всей его симпатией.

И все же отстраняется Кит первым — и Лэнс сразу паникует: а вдруг опять передумал? Он инстинктивно хватает Кита за запястье, но тот только накрывает его кулак ладонью и говорит:

— Я принес крем для лица, который мы подарили Аллуре, — и краснеет.

Лэнс понимает, что смеяться в такой ситуации — неуместно, но он мастер по глупым поступкам, ему простительно. Кит просто ждет, пока он успокоится, и тогда Лэнс спрашивает:

— Ты что, собираешься?... Вот прям вот сразу?

— Ну, мы уже целовались, — задумчиво отвечает Кит. — И как показала последняя тренировка, мы можем сдохнуть в любой момент. Поэтому я хочу пойти до конца.

— То есть, дрочка или минет тебя не устроят? — нервно сглатывает Лэнс. К такому повороту даже он не был готов.

— Нет.

— Ты раньше хотя бы уже?..

— Трахался ли я с парнями? — уточняет Кит. — Ну было дело. Не один ты тут все перевидал и перепробовал. Можем продолжать?

Внутри внезапно колет ревность, но Лэнс отгоняет ее — в конце концов, мало ли что у кого было в прошлом, прошлое — оно на то и прошлое. А вот то, что у Лэнса были только девчонки, он сообщать не собирается. И вообще, с чего Кит решил, что он все перепробовал? Только потому, что он не стесняется говорить о том, чего хочет?!

— Это было грубо, — говорит Лэнс. — Но раз так, ты снизу.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что ты притащил крем Аллуры, а я не хочу его в себя пихать.

— А я, может, не хочу в себя пихать это, — Кит тычет пальцем на вздыбившийся член Лэнса.

— А это вообще обидно, — нервно сглатывает Лэнс. 

— Ладно, — вздыхает Кит. — Я снизу. На первый раз.

— А будет и второй? — радостно уточняет Лэнс.

Просто его мечты вдруг сбываются так быстро, что он не успевает это осознавать. Эх, если б он знал, что ради секса с Китом, нужно всего лишь чуть не утонуть в озере с кипящей лавой, он бы давно это сделал!

— Если продолжишь только языком чесать, не будет и первого, — рычит Кит.

— Понял. Затыкаюсь, — улыбается Лэнс.

Кит скидывает одежду одним махом и снова валит Лэнса на спину. Похоже, нежность — не его конек, но Лэнс не возражает. Он целует Кита, вылизывает гладкие зубы, десны и щеки изнутри. В паху ноет и горит, и хочется сделать уже хоть что-то, лишь бы достичь разрядки. 

Он решает взять дело в свои руки и рывком переворачивает Кита на спину. Все ждет, что его осадят, но Кит молчит. И Лэнс пробует. Так можно? А если так? Он водит губами по соленой от пота груди, втягивает в рот упругие соски, проходится языком от пупка по трогательной дорожке волос к паху, а потом сжимает в ладони крупный налитый член. 

Кит позволяет — все. Комкает в руках простыню, дрожит всем телом, дышит тяжело и громко. Лэнс целует складку его бедра, лижет поджатую мошонку — непривычно, но не неприятно. Пожалуй, он даже готов первым взять у Кита в рот, конечно, если тот потом вернет услугу. Пока что Кит просто принимает все, что Лэнс делает, не мешает. Закусывает губу и явно сдерживает стоны. 

Это Лэнсу не нравится. И он забирает член в рот, ввинчивает язык в сочащуюся смазкой головку, обводит ствол губами. Кит вскрикивает, и звук оседает у Лэнса в паху. Он идет дальше, ласкает член ртом, помогая себе рукой. Кит стонет, совсем тихо.

— Хочу тебя слышать, — говорит Лэнс, на секунду оторвавшись, и снова стискивает член Кита в кулаке, не двигаясь, просто ощущая, как тот пульсирует, отзываясь на прикосновение языка к головке.

— Ты вообще слишком… 

Кит запрокидывает голову, стонет в голос и теряет мысль. Приходится ему подсказать.

— Слишком что?

— Слишком много хочешь.

Лэнс выдавливает в руку крем — эх, придется каким-то образом возместить Аллуре утрату, но об этом он подумает позже, — проводит ладонью по промежности Кита и вставляет палец на пробу. Кит даже не морщится, и Лэнс добавляет второй. Другой рукой он гладит собственный член, истекающий смазкой от одного только голодного взгляда Кита. 

— Уже можно, — произносит Кит, но Лэнс его не слушает.

Он дожидается, когда три пальца, хоть и с трудом, но проскальзывают до костяшек, и только тогда приставляет головку к блестящему от крема покрасневшему входу. Но сразу вставить не решается, водит, слегка надавливая, и Кит вдруг цедит:

— Заркона победить можно, пока ты наконец решишься меня трахнуть.

— Больно же будет, если резко, — хмурится Лэнс.

— Да что ты? А до этого прямо кайф неземной был.

— А чего молчал тогда?

— Хотел и молчал.

Лэнс закатывает глаза, перехватывает член удобнее и снова водит головкой по расселине, задевая вход, с каждым разом надавливая все сильнее. И чувствуя, как то и дело вздрагивает Кит, напрягается, ожидая, что Лэнс вставит. “Трахался он с парнями”. Ну конечно. Каждый день, по утрам и вечерам, герой хренов. Мог бы просто сказать, что Лэнс у него первый, тогда и Лэнсу не пришлось бы корчить из себя опытного казанову. Хотя нет, не мог, это ж Кит. Кит и его тупая гордость.

Лэнс входит в него очень медленно. Придерживает за дрожащие бедра, а Кит смотрит на него не мигая, и, кажется, даже дышит через раз. Яйца сводит, Лэнсу хочется рвануться вперед, взять, вбиться, оттрахать так, как не удавалось во снах. Но это Кит. Лэнсу хочется сделать ему хорошо, не ради второго раза или еще какой-нибудь ерунды, просто потому что это Кит. Кит-Кит-Кит.

Лэнс пробует двигаться, неторопливо и аккуратно, меняет угол и темп до тех пор, пока глаза Кита не раскрываются шире, а с губ не слетает удивленный стон. Кажется, он и для Кита становится откровением, потому что тот сразу же плотно стискивает зубы, но уже на следующем толчке стонет снова, протяжно и громко. Лэнс упорно тычется в одно и то же место, а сам распластывает ладонь на животе Кита, гладит напряженное тело, а потом спускает руку и обхватывает его член. 

Кит запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь, стонет, уже не сдерживаясь, а Лэнс водит рукой по стволу, стараясь двигать бедрами в том же ритме. Оргазм подкатывает неизбежно, как война с империей Галра.

— Давай, Кит, — Лэнс крепче сжимает кулак, ускоряется. — Детка, ты такой офигенный…

— Боже, пожалуйста, заткнись! — Кит накрывает его руку на члене своей, кончает спустя пару движений, и Лэнса разметает в космическую пыль от невероятной пульсации, сжимающей его внутри Кита.

Спустя бессчетное количество мгновений Лэнс понимает, что снова может говорить. Он не уверен, что к Киту та же способность уже вернулась, но решает попробовать:

— Простыни промокли.

— Ты намочил — ты и лежи на мокрых, — бормочет Кит.

— Я намочил? Эй, вообще-то это ты весь в сперме. Она у тебя, кстати, даже из задницы течет, — усмехается Лэнс.

— У нас еще есть время, чтобы потекла и у тебя, — спокойно говорит Кит.

— Эй, да ладно, я пошутил. Иди в душ, а я тут перестелю.

Кит нехотя соскальзывает с кровати и вяло плетется к душевой. Лэнс даже жалеет, что отпустил его, не спросив главного, поэтому, когда Кит возвращается, он выпаливает сразу:

— Так значит, я тебе все же нравлюсь?

— Нет, я переспал с тобой в благодарность за спасение, — зевая, отвечает Кит.

— Не смешно.

— Ну ладно, мы застряли в космосе, и с кем-то же нужно удовлетворять естественные потребности. Ты вроде как не самый плохой вариант. Теперь смешно?

— Нет, у тебя просто беда с чувством юмора.

— А у тебя — с догадливостью, — отвечает Кит, укладываясь рядом, и Лэнс тут же обнимает его руками и ногами.

— Значит, все же нравлюсь?

— Не отстанешь, да?

— Неа.

— Ну нравишься, нравишься. Доволен?

— То-то же, — хмыкает Лэнс, утыкаясь в пахнущий мылом затылок. — А трахаюсь я клево, правда? Ну скажи, скажи.

— Боже, я тебе сейчас врежу, если не заткнешься.

— Ладно, — Лэнс замолкает, устроив ладонь у Кита на груди. Чужое сердце приятно колотится в ладони, и теперь можно забыть о планах, хотя несколько неиспользованных пунктов еще можно применить. Просто так. Чтобы порадовать Кита.

— Я не собираюсь делиться, — неожиданно подает голос Кит и разворачивается к Лэнсу лицом. — Так что можешь забыть о русалках и прочих симпатичных инопланетянках.

Лэнс едва сдерживает улыбку, потому что вот это его совсем не пугает:

— Принято.

В глазах Кита удивление и недоверие сменяются чем-то… приятным. И Лэнс не выдерживает:

— Почему ты так долго меня отталкивал? — спрашивает он. — Что-то в прошлом, да? Или из-за русалок?

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Кит. — Просто не знал, серьезно ты или как обычно дурачишься.

— А теперь?

— Теперь — знаю.


End file.
